Will True Love Prevail?
by iloveu2816
Summary: Regina and Emma start working together to raise their son, but will it transform into something more? Will they be able to look past each other's flaws? Can they forgive and forget?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma walks slowly through city hall, making her way to Regina's door. Once she reaches it, she lifts her hand reaching for the door knob. Then she heard it. Crying. She took a step back in astonishment. _Why would Regina Mills be crying? I didn't even know it was possible for her to cry_. She reaches for the knob and slowly opens the door. She sees Regina with her head placed firmly in her hands her shoulders hunched over sitting on the couch. With every sob, her body shook violently. Emma walks silently to the other woman. Regina is crying too hard to even notice Emma's presence. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her knee. Her head shoots up, and she sees Emma Swan crouched down in front of her.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing in here?" Regina says trying to gain control of her voice and giving her best glower at the moment, but she had lost the bite with her tears.

"I…was bringing over some papers that needed to be signed..." She gently places the papers on the coffee table behind her without removing her hand from Regina's knee. She turns back to the woman looking her in the eyes, "Regina...what's wrong?"

"Nothing of your concern." She manages to grit back looking away.

"Regina...tell me." Emma says reaching her hand up to stroke Regina's arm.

"Do not touch me, Miss Swan," pulling her arm back immediately. She sighs realizing that Emma isn't going to leave, "It's just…Henry…"

"What did he say?" Emma says, knowing that whatever he said must have been extremely bad to make his adoptive mother cry so hard. She watches as new tears start to well in Regina's eyes.

'He said that he hates me and I deserve to be alone forever, that I am not worthy of love…" Her voice hitches and her head falls back into her hands. Emma just stares at her for a second. Completely shocked at what she says her son has said. She stands from her crouched position and sits down beside the woman with her right leg tucked beneath her, facing the other woman. She grabs Regina's wrists and pulls them away from her face lightly.

"Regina, you may be one of the most stubborn people I have ever met, but believe me, you are worthy of love." Regina stares at her hands in Emma's. "Everyone deserves love," Emma says, letting go of one of her wrists to stroke her tear-stained face.

Regina holds in her gasp when she felt Emma's hand touch her cheek. She shakes her head slowly, "Not people like me…heartless."

It is Emma's turn to shake her head then, "You are not heartless, Regina. If you were, you wouldn't be sitting here crying right now…You obviously have a heart."

"Not a very good one," Regina says trying to withhold more tears from falling. Emma sighs internally and lets her hand fall to her lap.

"Regina, I'm going to hug you now, okay? I know we're not friends or anything of the sort, but I can tell you really need someone right now…so I will be that person." Her hands wrap around the woman's back pulling her head to her shoulder.

Regina fights for a few seconds, but then stops and releases the tears she's been keeping locked deep inside her. She cries for what seems like hours. When her tears finally slow to sniffles, Emma releases her. Giving one final deep look at the Mayor, she says, "Remember what I said. **Everyone** deserves love." And with that she turns to leave.

She makes it to the door, and then Regina's voice stops her, "Thank you, Emma..." her voice oozing with sincerity.

Emma turns to look at her with caring eyes. "Don't mention it. It's no problem." With one last gentile smile, she turns back to the door and walks out shutting it softly behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emma walks down the main street in Storybrooke. She knows Henry is at Granny's, so she immediately heads there ready to yell at him for what he said to Regina. Hearing the tingle of the bell on the door, she looks around for Henry and spots him sitting at a booth. He looks up to see her and smiles, but it falters when he sees she doesn't look happy.

"Hey, Emma, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is what you said to your mom," Emma says sliding into the seat across from him.

"Oh..," he says lowering down into his seat, "You heard…"

"Yeah, Kid, I did. What on earth possessed you too say something like that?" she says looking at him sternly.

"I…I don't know…I was just so mad, because she took my book away…" he looks down at his hands in his lap.

"It doesn't matter how mad you are, you don't ever tell someone they don't deserve love. Your mom's just trying to help you. She loves you so much. She just shows it in a different way."

"I know," he says looking guilty, "What should I do?"

"You could start by apologizing," Emma says.

"Right now?" he asks.

"I think that would be best. She was at her office a few minutes ago."

"Ok," he says standing up.

"Henry, promise me you'll try harder to be nice to your mom? She's trying her best."

"I promise, Emma. I really am sorry," he says and runs out the door heading to Regina's office.

* * *

Regina was in the middle of looking over the papers Emma had left behind for her to sign, when she hears a light knock on her office door.

"Come in," she says in a domineering tone.

Henry peeks his head around the door.

"Henry? Have you come back to assault me some more?" she says with an amount of hurt that makes Henry's throat sting.

He truly felt bad for what he said.

"No…I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for what I said…I didn't mean it, mom…I was just mad about the book."

Regina stares at her son for a few moments, checking for honesty. Her hard stare softens as she accepts her son is genuinely sorry.

"I'm sorry too, Henry. I shouldn't have taken your book away. It's just…I don't understand how you can believe I could be as horrible as the Evil Queen, but" she says opening one of the drawers to her desk and pulls out the book. She stands and walks around the desk handing the book to Henry, "Let's just drop it."

Henry's face lights up as he takes the book, "Thanks, Mom."

"I have an idea," she smiles, "You ready to go?"

Henry lights up, "Yeah! What are we going to do?"

"We need to go by the Sherriff's station so I can drop some papers off with Ms. Swan. Let's go," she says grabbing the papers off her desk and putting them in her purse.

* * *

"Ms. Johnson, you can't call the police station just because you lost your remote. 911 is for emergencies only." Emma hears the door opening and Regina and Henry walk in, "Hold on a minute, Ms. Johnson."

She puts her on hold, "Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"I wanted to give these papers back to you. I signed them," Regina pulls them out of her purse and hands them to Emma.

"Oh. There wasn't really a rush on them, but thanks," she smiles.

"We needed to come by anyway. Henry, tell Ms. Swan about our plan."

Henry starts jumping up and down, "Mom suggested that you come over tonight and have dinner with us! Will you?"

Emma looks at Regina and then back at him, "Of course I will! How could I say no to you?"

"What about…?" Regina says looking at the phone.

"Oh! Right! Give me a minute and I'll be ready to go."

She takes the phone off hold, "I'm back, Ms. Johnson. Have you checked under your cat?"

She hears a cat meow. "I found it, Sherriff Swan. Thank you for your help!"

"No problem, Ms. Johnson. Have a good night now," she says hanging up the phone.

"Ok. Sorry about that," Emma says looking at Regina.

"Ok! Let's go!" Henry says running for the door.

Emma grabs her jacket and keys, and the three walk out together.


End file.
